Toby's Turn
by mdizzle
Summary: Jareth wants a queen so he can conquer the Elf Kingdom and he picked Sarah, the only problem is she doesn't want to be.Now it's up to Toby, along with a little help from the Elf Princess, to save her. Can he save Sarah before midnight? There also seems to


"Alright everyone let's get ready to do this thing. I know I'm probably gonna get a lot of flames for the anti Sarah x Jareth pairing. What am I going to do?"

Just then a small man with an egg shaped head came in. He was wearing a red wrestling mask and boxing gloves.

"Maybe I can help. My name is Strongbad and…"

"How did you get in here? No one can get past Washu's security system…well except for Terra when I'm doing a Teen Titans fic. How she keeps getting in I'll never know."

"Anyways, I have come to offer my services. If you get a flame I'll just call it up on my computer and delete it." said Strongbad.

"Well I don't think you can do that on but you're hired! I'd love to see you delete flames like you're e-mails."

"Oh you're a fan?" asked Strongbad.

"Yeah, but we've wasted enough of the reader's time. start the fic."

4

3

2

Years have passed since Sarah's adventure in the Labyrinth, Toby is now Sarah's age when she went to save him. Actually she had told the whole thing to him as a bed time story, it was his favorite story. But that's just what he thought it was, a story. Believe it or not but Toby and Sarah were as tight as a brother and sister could be. Toby had found he liked to pretend to be a hero knight just like Sarah had once liked to dress up. But he also found he liked skateboarding…a lot. He also liked to come up with stories. So you could imagine how much fun he had when he combined the two.

You now see Toby in something that looked like a combination junkyard/skate park. It used to just be a junkyard but Toby fixed it up into his own secret skate park. He had on a suit of armor made out of hubcaps. There was a wooden pole in front of him with an upside down bucket on it. The bucket had a poorly done painting of a face with bad teeth on it, above the face was letters that said Jareth.

"Foul Goblin King, there is a new invention, maybe you've heard of it. It tis called a toothbrush."(A/N: I always thought that Jareth had really bad teeth, kind of bugged me.) Said Toby.

He was on a skateboard that had the word 'stallion' on it.

"What's that ye say? A joust? Very well than I accept. For I know thine true form." Said Toby.

The bucket just sits there.

Toby begins to build up speed on his skateboard.

The bucket still just sits there.

Toby then picks up a nearby pole about the size of a lance.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" shouted Toby.

The pole hit the bucket and it was sent flying. In fact it flew over the junkyard/skatepark.

"Wow. Look at it go. That's my farthest ever." Said Toby.

He then took a look at his watch. "Oh Shit! Is that the time? I got to get moving! Sarah's going to kill me!" said Toby.

He took off his 'armor' and started to skate for the exit.

"See you tomorrow Mr. Max." said Toby as he passed the man who owned the junkyard. Mr. Max liked Toby, he was like the son he never had. So that was why he let Toby do what he wanted to his junkyard.

"See ya Toby." Said Mr. Max.

Toby really had to move now. He would have to use the shortcut through the park. He built some more speed, grinded on a bench and jumped over two girls who were studying on the ground.

"Hello ladies."

He was almost in the clear when it started to rain. "Oh man! I wonder if Sarah ever had days like these."

He managed to get home but was soaked. "I'm home…and I'm soaked."

There was no answer from his parents because they were probably out again but Sarah let him know that she was upset.

"I mean this is my last day home before I have to go to college Toby…" Said Sarah.

"Sorry Sarah, I kind of lost track of time. Forgive me?" asked Toby apologetically.

"Sigh. What else are big sisters for, go sit by the couch and I'll go get the movie from my room." Said Sarah.

Today was their last day together before Sarah had to go back to college. Plenty of time for some brother-sister stuff.

Sarah went upstairs to her room to get the tape. She started to search through her room to find it and found it on her dresser. But when she turned around she saw Jareth at the door.

"J-Jareth! What're you doing here?" asked Sarah.

"Take a wild guess." Said Jareth.

"I won't let you take Toby!" said Sarah now determined.

"You guessed wrong. I'm not here for Toby I'm here for you. You see the Kingdom of the Elves is the only thing in my way of conquering everything. And in order for me to conquer their kingdom I need a queen. But not just any queen, you Sarah." Said Jareth.

"N-No! I won't be a part of it!" said Sarah.

"My dear, we could either do this the easy way or the hard way!" said Jareth.

He started to make his way towards her when all of a sudden Sarah's friends decided to step in. They could tell just by the look on her face that she needed them.

Sir Didymus had jumped onto Jareth's face and was hitting his head with his pole thing.

"Have at the! Leave Lady Sarah alone!" said Sir Didymus.

Jareth finally got Sir Didymus off his face and threw him out…make that through the window.

Back downstairs Toby had heard the crash.

"What is going on up there?"

Back to Jareth.

Ludo was mad now.

"You hurt Ludo's brother! Ludo teach Jareth lesson!" shouted Ludo as he charged Jareth.

Sarah was in the meantime trying to take cover from the battle when she heard someone whispering to her.

"Pst! Sarah! Over here!" said the voice.

Sarah turned her head to see her dear friend.

"Hoggle!" said Sarah.

She had never been so happy to see him.

She crawled over to where Hoggle was.

"Let's get you out of here. You should be safe in the Elf Kingdom." Said Hoggle.

Ludo was now unconscious due to the fact that Jareth had knocked him out using Sarah's dresser.

"Well, well, well. Hoggle, it's been a long time. I hear that you've chosen to work for the Elf Princess instead of me." said Jareth.

"Well yes that is true. She actually treats me like a person…"

"Hoggle get out of my way before I lose my temper." Said Jareth.

"No." said Hoggle.

"What did you say to me?" asked Jareth narrowing his eyes.

"I said no. I won't let you take Sarah so she can be part of your sinister plot!" said Hoggle.

"Come now, aren't you afraid of me?" asked Jareth.

"Are you kidding me? I'm about ready to piss my pants! But the point is that sometimes you have to stand up to your bullies, and Jareth you're the biggest bully who ever lived!" said Hoggle.

"Wrong thing to say!" said Jareth.

Jareth reached his hand out and grabbed Hoggle. Then something happened that Hoggle would never forget. Hoggle started to crystallize.

"S-S-S-SS-S-ARAH!" shouted Hoggle.

All that was left of Hoggle now was a crystallized statue.

"HOGGLE! Speak to me!" pleaded Sarah.

"I think he'd look rather nice in the court yard don't you?" asked Jareth.

"You monster! I will never marry you!" said Sarah.

"Very well then Sarah you leave me with no choice." Said Jareth.

With a quick punch to the stomach he had knocked her out. Some of his goblin minions came in and they picked up Sarah like a bunch of ants pick up some food.

"Take her back to the castle." Said Jareth.

Just then the door opened up and Jareth saw Toby.

"Toby, my how you've grown." Said Jareth.

The goblins started to have a conversation of their own about Toby.

"Look! It's the babe!"

"What babe?"

"The babe with the power!"

"What power?"

Jareth then grabbed one of the goblins and pulled him dangerously close to his face and said "Not now!"

"Sarah! What's going on here? Who are you?" asked Toby.

"I am Jareth, the Goblin King. And Sarah is my bride to be whether she likes it or not." Said Jareth.

"The Goblin King…I thought that was just a story! Wait a minute…BRIDE TO BE? Don't you think she should have say in this?" asked Toby dangerously.

"I tried being nice. But now I'm afraid because of her actions she's never going to see you again." Said Jareth.

"MONSTER!" shouted Toby.

He pounced on Jareth, but Jareth was now holding Toby in mid air by his neck, but the thing was that Jareth's arm, the arm that was holding him up didn't look like a human arm. It was green and monstrous.

"I was going to give you a chance to save her but you just blew that. By midnight tonight Sarah will be my bride." Said Jareth.

He then threw Toby, the door broke his fall and he broke the door…in two.

Toby, ignoring the immense back pain just given to him, charged back up to Sarah's room only to find Jareth and Sarah gone. He started to fight back tears, he had failed her, he had failed his sister.

"Sarah! I'm sorry! You're gone and it's all my fault!" wept Toby.

Then Toby heard a soft gentle voice, and it said delicately "Weep not warrior, for I the Elf Princess can help you."


End file.
